What will you be doing at the end of the world?
by Atlasnix
Summary: (Post Infinity War) Peter had only been out of the country twice; once to Germany, and once to Titan. One of which he never came back from. That was, until he ended up 10 years into the past, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Just a prouloge so nothing really happens but i hope you like it!

"You know that terrible feeling in the pit of your stomache that winds its way to your throat until you feel like your gonna choke.

You know the ugly feeling of dread for something you cant pin point, but it still looms like a grusome shadow.

You know the cruel twist of your stomach when the dread in question comes into light and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

You know the terrifying feeling of numbness as it crawls up your legs and arms.

You know the warm heaving form of the one person left as he grips you as tight as he could with his weak, shaking hands.

You know the pulsing of your chest as you can feel the nothingness climb higher and higher up your body.

You know the torn feeling between wanting to believe the comforting lies of your one and only father figure, and attempting to accept the fact that this was the last time you would see anything. Hear anything. Feel anything.

You know the instant regret of muttering the words that had been engraved into your mind from a young age, but not being able to correct yourself because the ash engulfing your body had made its way to your quivering chin.

You know the lost feeling of being whisked into the winds of a planet unknown to you or anyone on earth.

You know the out of body experience of seeing yourself fly away in a billion pieces of black ash, whilst your mentor tries desperatly to grab at them; so he wouldnt have to lose another person.

You know the feeling of hot tears dripping wildly down your cheeks as you scream for someone, anyone , to save you from the hell that happends to be life.

You know the drop of your stomach when you realise that no one is there. No one is listening to your pleads and wines.

Dont you Peter?" The echoing voice cackled. It had been taunting Peter ever since he had appeared in the emptyness.

The world around him was pitch black yet a warm glow if white light surrounded him like a halo, illuminating the nothing but his immidiate surroundings.

Peter sat with his legs to his chin and his face tucked between the two. The taunts and cruel remarks of the voice never stopped, but after what was most likley years, Peter had learnt to block it out. Instead focusing on his memories of his best friends: MJ and Ned bantering at the lunch table, of his aunt being dorky and weird.

But no matter how hard he tried, the voice still managed to worm itself into his shreded mind with detailed recounts of some of the most painfull moments in his short, juvinile life.

Like the time his parents died with him in the car. Or the time he got beat up just for the sake of it. Or the time when his aunt and uncle left him on his own and he nearly got kidnapped. Or that time where his uncle was murdered, in an attempt to keep Peter safe, by a muggar who wanted something as shallow as money. Sometimes even that one time when he was almost crushed under rubble with no one to help or hear him begging. Or that time where he had died, turned to ash, along with half of the universe, and somehow ended in this etearnal tourture.

It goes without saying that the last one was the worst. The wound that the memory left felt fresh and wet, yet at the same time old and infected. The recount of the scene was always Peters least faviourite moment, one in hundreds if moments in wich Peter dreaded. But it was always the last that was the worst, the desgustingly detailed flash back of his lowest moment.

"P-ter...-ter." A familiar voice trickeled through the silence that Peter had finally achieved in the last minute or so. This voice was diferent from the disembodied echoes of his tourturer. This one was loud and urgent, crinckled from, what sounded like, static.

The would-be teen perked up at his name being used in another manner other than taunting questions. He searched the darkness for an owner but nothing showed up to his clouded vision.

"-er Pa-ke-...Pete- Pa-Park-r." The other voice repeated. Peter knew that the words were coming from a direction, but he just couldnt work out wich.

"Yes?" He called out into the abyss, and, as expected, nothing answered.

"Were- n...-sou-l...s-on- stone." The static words reverbirated through the nonexistent waves of air around him. 'Were in the soul stone.' That was what it had said. Peter wasnt sure if he had heard wrong or he had finally gone crazy, but he was sure a whole teenage boy couldnt fit into a tiny yellow glowy gem.

...Could he?

He sprinted towards the sound as it repeated sentences. What if this voice was his way out? But it could also be a trap created by the other, cruel voice. The first few weeks(hours?) the voice had created miserable and terrifying illusions that forced Peter into a false sence of security, only to thrust reality upon him. What if it was just another illusion?

Peter shoved those thoughts to the very back of his mind and proceded to run as fast as he could to where the other voice was crying out.

His breath caught in his throat when he finally made it within a few feet of the voice. A yellow, ember like like light hovered in the midst of the nothing. It was shaped almost like a magic circle from a manga or something similar to a fantasy cartoon.

Peter had seen that kind of magic before; It belonged to Dr Strange. The man he fought with on Titan. One of the people thst he disapeared with. The man with the sentinent cape.

Wait. Did everyone who turned to ash go to the same place? Were they all somehow in the soul stone, being thrown around on Thanos' gauntlet, the one that he had used to steal billions of lives. If so, Peter could talk to people. He could find them and have a conversation with them, something he hadn't done for centuries(minutes?).

But what if he found Aunt May, or MJ, or Ned, maybe even Mr. Stark, what if they had turned to ash just like him? Peter didnt know how to feel about that. On one hand, he wouldnt be alone, he could see his family again. But on the other, it meant that they had died too, they had to feel their bodys evaporating into nothing too. That idea, he didnt quite like.

This time Peter was snapped out of his worried thoughts by a roar of lime green light crashing through the darkness and heading straight towards him. He gawked until his mind started whiring and ordered him to run and clamper through the nothing, but no matter what, he couldn't outrun the green.

The blinding light engulfed him for only half a second, until he found himself lying, drunk style, on an old park bench in the middle of a bustling city park.

"What the f-"

I'm gonna try to help with your Infinity War blues so bare with me! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm sorry for how long this took. The one I posted a few weeks ago cams out weird and the chapter deleted itself from my notes (I think my phone hates me) Thankyou to Silver-Roses12 for pointing it out! One more thing, I'm currently looking for a beta so hopefully soon you won't have to read all of my mistakes!

* * *

Peter Parker was a clever kid, he always had been. But no one expected that clever kid to be alright at sports. Peter had always been a nerdy kid, so it surprised everyone when he dated the coolest girl in school (albeit, only for about 24 hours). He was a child, so it shocked (and scared) Ned, Aunt May, and Mr Stark when he fought the Avengers. Point is, Peter had always exceeded everyone's expectations, whether it was in battle or just life. But this time Peter had no idea what the hell was going on, nor did he have an inkling of an idea on how to get out of it.

He knew that it was real. It wasn't an illusion created by the cruel voice, he knew because in the nothing, (which was apparently the soul stone) everything always felt off by an inch. There were things here and there that seemed something like holes in a program. But this place was different; lively, loud and like a punch in the gut for his previously dormant senses.

Better yet, he wasn't even Peter Parker, currently, he was dressed as 'The Amazing SpiderMan'. Draped across a park bench, God knows where dressed as a superhero, and apparently, back from the dead.

Well, this would be fun to explain.

"Umm...excuse me?" Peter groaned as he tapped someone on the shoulder. The woman took one look at him and scampered off with a mix between a glare, horror and fear plastered across he face.

"Wha?.." The boy was left thoroughly confused. Why would anyone run away from the friendly neighbourhood spiderman(admittingly not from this neighbourhood though)? Had someone evil been pretending to be him in his abrupt absence? Was this some kind of alternate universe or something? Did they know that he died and think he's a zombie? Did they know that he couldn't save them? Peter shoved the memory to the back of his messed up mind and proceded to make up another random hypothesis that was obviously was too out there to be true.

He walked through the schools of people wearing particularly cliche looking 2000's clothes. Once he had wriggled his way through the crowd, he came face to face with a bunch of TV's with the news on.

'Tony Stark: Iron Man!?' Read the headline.

Peter cocked his head slightly and squinted his spider eyes. The surrounding people looked at him weirdly but he did his utmost best to ignore it.

His mind strained at the nostalgic image of a newspaper clipping with the exact same headline. A newspaper clipping from when he was 6. 10 years ago.

Peter internally groaned and crouched down in front of the TVs. A crowd was now starting to gather for him other than the news.

He shot up and began speed walking in a random direction. 'What in the nine realms, as Thor would say, am I gonna do now!?' He thought. 'Wait- Thor?' Peter was sure that he had never spoken to Thor before, so how did he know his damn mannerisms?! Sometimes Mr Stark mentions him, but not for very long. Besides if someone was going to blab like that, it would be Captain Am- shit. How did he know any of this?!

The teen ran through crowds of people, pushing past them as carefully as he could. The information wouldn't stop coming. Peter was literally watching every one of the Avenger's (and the most recent addition: Ths Guardians) lives and background stories like they were a film and not a real person's life. He knew everything. He knew about Sakkar. About how Wanda and Vision had pretty much run off together. About what Thanos did to Gamora. He knew the name of each and every hero that had disappeared into the same dust that he had.

All of their faces, all of their words, weighed heavier than anything in existence on Peter Parker's sixteen years old shoulders.

He gagged, only his suits mask holding him back from deciding to let it out. The information was too detailed, too...filling. Multitudinous amounts of overlapping emotions, memories and thoughts were rammed into his head all at once.

The boy got to another bench (this time in a secluded area) and sat down. He swallowed a scream. Every few seconds he would find one of his own memories.

When the info slowed and the pain turned into a migraine Peter sighed in relief. Until he felt a prick at his spidey sense. The pricks reminded him of the similar alarm of his body before he died.

He started hyperventilating as the memory overtook him. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, (opting instead to attempt to focus on the origin stories and drama going on in his head) the sensation pulled him straight back to the day he died, almost like the cruel voice did.

"J- just stop it!" He screamed into the open. He didn't know which annoyance he was screaming at but he knew that he wanted both to stop. Heads turned towards him as people hurried along the sidewalk, away from the strange child in the even stranger one.

Peter searched for the thing watching him and settled for discretely webbing all the security cameras around him. Well, at least his suit still worked.

"Karan?" He asked gingerly

"Yes Peter," her robotic voice answered in a humanly worried way. Peter sighed in relief at the familiar AI.

"Is it possible to go back in time?"

The AI paused as if thinking. "Yes, Peter. Considering the events and revelations of the last 24 hours(years?), time travel would indeed be entirely possible."

When the trespassing and assault of his mind seaced, Peter tried to keep the sparkle in his eyes at bay. He really did.

Peter had been wandering around the city for an hour now, talking to Karan about the random memories of people he hadn't even met, and some he had. His favourite topic was gossiping about Mr Stark with the AI that he created. He had been trying to walk off the persistent person watching him, he had felt the tickle of his spidey sense in the park and moved for a confrontation, but, Peter being Peter, he couldn't find the right time to do it.

When the spider found himself in a corner he really hadn't expected his stalker to run at him and attempt to pin him to a wall. Luckily enough, Peter's 'spideyness' helped him catch his attackers arm and pin them to the wall instead.

He looked up at the man slightly. "Who are you and why are you after me?" The teen said, interrogation mode activated. In truth he was terrified, the boy was shaking and slightly woosy. So much had just happened in the last hour. That fear had probably led him to hit the man a bit harder than he wanted against the wall.

The man scoffed "that's what I was about to ask."

"Well how about we exchange answers. You go first." Peter bargained, shifting his grip on the taller man as not to hold him so tight but tight enough to keep him pinned.

"Agent Parker of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics division." He sneers. "I was sent cause you were looking terribly suspicious in your spider themed onesie and sticky web things, and let's not forget you suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows (not that the Agent could see it) in confusion until he realised what the hell that meant. "Wait, your part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?!"

The man wiped off his look of surprise as soon as it appeared, replacing it with a suspicious glare. "You know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Kinda," Peter responded halfheartedly, too busy sifting through all of his second-hand memories about the organisation. Half of it was made up of H.Y.D.R.A. spies, so he was unsure about whether he could trust them or not. In the end, he settled on at least using them to find somewhere to stay, even if it did make him feel guilty as hell.

"Can you take me to Director Fury?" He asked, interrogation mode still activated and echoing slightly in the dark alleyway.

The man simply narrowed his eyes. "Only if I can take you in as a prisoner. You are still a suspicious character after all."

Peter thought for a moment. "Ok. But please no rough treatment."

The man scoffed. Peter let him go, still wary of his presence.

The Agent reached onto his pocket and pulled out some weird looking handcuffs, and jingled them about in front of Peter until he reluctantly turned around to be restrained.

The man kept a firm grip on the vigilante and called for a car to meet them at whatever ally they were in right now.

'This will be fun.' Peter thought whilst being stuffed into the back of a white S.H.I.E.L.D. van.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope it was alright!

Your reviews give birth to chapter-plot bunnies!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Peter, I'm sorry for my abrupt actions yesterday. I was just nervous and tried to execute the plan as quickly as I could." He sounded as if he was underwater._

 _A constant, deeply rooted pounding filled the silence._

 _"Dr Strange?" Peter asked._

 _"Yes, it is me. I thought that I had been obvious about who I was from the beginning but..."_

 _"Bu-but your dead. Wait. I'm dead. Wha...what's going on?"_

 _"Yes, you are dead, and yes, I too am deceased. But I sent you back. I'm not entirely sure as to when however."_

 _"What are you talking about?" He was confused, so confused, he was dead now he isn't but he still is andnowhe'sinadifferenttimealtogether. It WAs JUST SO CONFUSING._

 _"Peter, I need you to tell me when I sent you too. When did you end up? What year, month, day?"_

 _"I-I don't know!"_

 _"Peter, you have to remember. When. Did. I. Send. You? Remember, Peter!"_

 _"Mr-Dr Strange! I don't know-" the ghostly air of the atmosphere seemed to drift away, taking everything but Peter with it._

The boy jolted awake. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. Everything was dark.

He blinked rapidly, his mask following after. He tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness, but it suffocated him, the idea of not knowing anything and being helpless to what was to come.

The purple dude- Thanos.

The snap.

The soul stone.

The voice.

'I'm not there. I'm not in the other- soul stone anymore.' He repeated the words frantically. Like they were the only things tying him to this world.

The teenager curled in on himself, sagging on the small, hard chair he seemed to be tied to. Peter tried to lift his hands to cover his sweating, panting face but was abruptly restricted by the heavy chains wrapped around his forearms and the thin arms of the chair. He could easily break free, but instead, he let them sooth him.

'There are no chairs in the soul stone.' Peter consoled himself.

'Ok. Where am I.' He asked himself sheepishly. 'The last thing I remember was... Climbing into a S.H.I.E.L.D. van and getting knocked out by an easily annoyed agent. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him so many questions about Iron Man (he didn't answer any.)'

Peter's spider-sense perked up as a faint sound of footsteps clapped their way down, a long hallway.

The boy rushed to prepare himself for the company, he went to wipe his face on his shoulder when he realised that he still had his mask on.

"Karan." He whispered.

"Yes Peter

"Do you know where I am?"

The AI paused for a moment "S.H.I.E L.D.'s NewYork base. Interrogation room."

Peter sighed and slumped back even further into his uncomfortable seat.

With a loud squeak, the heavy door to the small room opened, leaving Peter once again adjusting his sensitive eyes to this abrupt change in lighting.

"So. Finally awake, are you?" A smooth voice complained from the light seeping through the large crack in the door.

The person strolles toward Peter and the boy soon realises that it was the man who 'apprehended' him.

Peter internally winced as the agent ('what was his name again?') slapped his hands against the creaky metal table in front of them both.

"Karan?" Peter whispered as quietly as he could, however, he was certain that the agent noticed the movement of his cloth-covered lips. "Activate interrogation mode."

"Of course Peter, would you like me to activate instant kill mode also?"

"What!? No!" Peter exclaimed a lot louder then he had meant to. The agent cocked his brow and stared at the boy. Luckily, Karan had complied with his request and turned on interrogation mode. Peter really didn't want the agent to know that he was literally just a child in a onesie (even though its one of the most high-tech suits in the world). 'Why? Why? why hadn't you thought about that before you let yourself be caught!?' He thought to himself.

"So were you talking to me or do you need the medics or something?" The agent asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Peter cleared his throat. "No, just..." He trailed off. It sounded odd for the deep, gruff voice to be so shy and sheepish.

"Ok. Let's get to business then." The man's eyes turned steely and cold. "What is that suit, what were those web things and how do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the director?"

"Umm..." Peter really didn't like the look on the man's face, it felt familiar, but not in a good way.

His heart rate increased as the man kept staring, it was like he was yanking and twiddling with his secrets. Like the cruel voice. Like Thanos.

"Peter, your heart rate is rapidly rising. You seem to be on the verge of a panic attack."

The teen tried to breathe as he pulled his chin to his chest and tried to move his arms and legs to somehow protect himself. But he couldn't because he was tied down. Just like he had been when Hydra tied him down and experimented on him. Like when he had laid in a cage after being betrayed by half of his family- 'NO.' Peter cut off his flashbacks. 'That did not happen to you. It was not me. They are not my memories' he gritted his teeth as the phantom stabbing pain ripped across his stomach. A pain that was neither real nor his own. His breathing became heavy as he persuaded himself out of a panic attack. Peter but his lip to stop the swelling tears from falling into the fabric of the suit.

"Its gonna be ok- Peter, I need you to remember-" two voices. One reminded him of love and oil, the other magic and dust. "Kid, don't worry, everything will be fine- Peter, when are you!?- I promise, I'll keep you safe Peter- You have to tell me, quick!- I love you kid."

Peter gasped. 'Mr Stark!'

"What was that?!" The agent, who was now standing defensively at the farthest wall, shouted.

Once he caught his breath, Peter responded. "I- I dont...know." The deep, twisted voice of interrogation mode softened a bit with the small, terrified sentence. He didn't know what one agent saw but it didn't sound good.

Peters heartbeat hadn't slowed all that much and he didn't know how to stop it from escaping. He thought about the two voices that took over his mind. One was Mr Stark and the other was the panicked tone of Dr Strange. 'What did he ask again?' Peter thought frustratedly, he was pretty sure that he dreamed about Dr Strange asking him something. Why couldn't he remember!?

"Hey, its gonna be alright kid." Softly spoken words echoed through Peter's mind. 'Mr Stark' he reminded himself. The words were so calm and so sweet that one would never believe that they were uttered during the brutal death of half the universe.

Peter used Mr Starks words to ground himself. 'It's gonna be alright.' Peter whispered to himself, over and over until Karan informed him that his heart rate had gone back to normal.

He took a deep breath and braved looking up towards the agent.

The man leant on the wall with his arms folded with a calculating expression on his face. Peter winced at the similarities the man shared with a pissed off Ben.

The agent cleared his throat and awkward silence followed.

"So how do you know Fury?" The man asked finally.

Peter jumped at the chance to tell the man everything but quickly decided against it. 'If I've gone back in time then have I changed it? Do I need to change it? How does time travel even work?'

"Umm... An old friend."

'Have I already changed something? Could this man be out saving someone's life but instead he's stuck interrogating me?'

"Why do you want to meet with him?" the agent was still leaning on the bland walls that are obviously there to drive someone crazy via boredom.

Peter quickly shoved the thoughts of time travel to the back of his mind, deciding that he could think about it later, right now he had to deal with a perceptive agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. questioning him about things that Peter couldn't tell unless he wanted a one-way ticket to the loony-bin.

"That's for me to know and your Director to find out..." Peter said as ominously as he could. He just wanted to lie down and curl up next to Aunt May and watch crap TV, or fiddle with trinkets with Mr Stark.

The man sighed, frustratedly and took three short strides towards the table that the teen was bound too. He leaned over the creeky meatal and came face-to-mask with Peter.

"You are lucky that I always keep my word." He roared under his breath.

Peter, felt the urge to both punches the man and cower away from him.

Just then, the door to the compact room swung open. Peter turned towards the figure as the agent left his personal space to take back his place leaning against the wall.

When the figure walked into the dimly lit room his face came into vision. Peter almost choked. It was Hawkeye.

"You're coming with me." He stated matter of factly, not once sparing a glance at the other agent in the room, as he unbound Peter from the chains tying him to the chair.

Peter just stared, wide-eyed and slightly terrified. Hawkeye was one of the few that he didn't have the memories of, and he was one of the most elusive and secretive members of the Avengers. He was also one of the best assassins in the world.

"Uh- can I uh- ask where we're going?" He asked feebly, already being led from the room and into the bright hallway.

Hawkeye turned to meet his eye. "To see Fury. That is what you asked for isn't it?" He was calculating, smart and he knew it.

Peter let out a small breath of nervous laughter. "Y-yeah..." He was probably not going to get out of this predicament any time soon.


End file.
